Naruto in The Real World
by Cozu
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and his pals were transported into our world. Read this to find out...T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sam got up on an average day. He went out to the park to conduct his latest experiment, trying to contact aliens. So as you can tell, he was a geek (no offense). He also (like geeks do (no offense)) read Naruto. So he, knowing that making contact with aliens takes lots of time, took along one of his favorite volumes. After he set up his machine, he began to read Naruto. Very soon, the boy (he is 12) fell asleep.

About 10 minutes later, Sam still asleep, it began to rain, and his machine (sure enough) got a hold of an alien star craft. Now, Sam was slumped on the transmitter, so the Naruto comic was touching the transmitter. _(On the alien star craft Sam got contact on (The Ankh) _(Note, all the speech is in Italics because it is translated) _"Sir, we've get a transmission. It shows specimens that seem to be dead" _said one of the crew members. _"That could be one of the space merchants sending for a resurrection, so do it!" _So the Crew Member sent the beam down to earth…

Sam had a rude awaking. He awoke to flying through the air and a loud boom. As the smoke cleared, he saw several silhouettes. "ugggh, my head hurts, Believe it!" Now, who say that…? Sam thought to himself Jeopardy music plays. I got it, it's… ohmygosh, no way. As the smoke cleared, Sam saw: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kunari, Asuma, and Gai. Wow, Sam thought to himself, this will be fun.


	2. Fan Girls Attack!

Thanks for the positive reviews (2) on that incredibly short chappie. I got writers block. I get it like the plague. I'll try to make this one longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jaws……blablabla…..all rights reserved……believe it!

Naruto: Hey that's MY thing you gotta put copyrights on that to.

Cozu: Fine, Fine Believe it©

Naruto: Ha Ha

Sam: GRRRRRRRR

After a very long and awkward start (that involved Sam and the Naruto gang), Sam explained that they were all Naruto cosplayers and that they needed to go up to his room and discuss important costume details. This of course, was not true. They were really going up to find out how to assess the crazy situation that they were in. (the following conversation is as follows:

SSam

NNaruto

SUSasuke

SHSakura

KKakashi

LLee

TTTen Ten

NHNeji

G-Gai

HHinata

SAShino

KIKiba

KKunari

IIno

SNShikamaru

CChoji (sorry that I forgot to put him in the previous chappie)

S: Well what are we going to do? You guys are going to stick out like a sore thumb.

N: I could use Sexy No Justsu (POOF!)

S: No I really don't think sex appeal makes a difference that YOU ARE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!

N: Jeez I was just sayin'

H: Well m-maybe we c-could-

(_Faint screaming in the distance_)

S: Oh no, they're here THIS soon. Oh my god.

Sam got up and yelled "everyone get up we're going on a road trip." Sam was so scared that he ignored his mother's screams as he grabbed the car keys. When they got to the door, there were a crowd of people at the door, banging on it with all their might. Sasuke grabbed Sam and yelled to him "What are we running from?" Sam began to shake as he turned his head to him, his pupils dilated (really small). "F-f-f—f-f-fanga-ga-girls" (cue classic Jaws © (ha got the copyright in so you can't sue me) music) the screams got extremely loud and they all said in unison "SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!"

S: OMG, GO OUT THE BACK DOOR

The whole gang ran out the back door, fan girls at their heels. "We got to stall them" Sam panted.

N: Give em' what they want. (Grabs Sasuke)

S: No, but you've got an idea… lets stall em' with useless junk. (Grabs Choji and throws him into the crowd, knocking over everyone in the crowd)

S: Now let's get in the car.

Luckily, the car was a van, so everyone could fit in.

S: Let's go to the one place they can't get us, the mall.

SU: Why the mall

S: Because fan girls have a small social status and are afraid of the mall. (No offence)

SN: But aren't you a fan BOY?

S: Ya, but we have social status because we are Boyz (Says that with a gangster tone)

Sakura gives a frustrated look and then clobbers Sam with a random frying pan.

SA: Not to be the bringer of bad news, but this car isn't running…

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok this chapter was very shot because

1: I got a writers block.

2: It's a good cliffhanger.

R&R please.


End file.
